


chicago.

by romanovanoff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cell Block Tango, Character Death, Chicago AU, F/M, Murder, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovanoff/pseuds/romanovanoff
Summary: We were out of ice, so I'd gone out to get some. I come home, open the door, and there's Yelena and Alexei doing number 17, the spread-eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock that I completely blacked out; I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead...
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	chicago.

Natasha has always been a rule-breaker, ever since she was a child. There wasn’t a knot she couldn’t untangle, an argument left unresolved, nor an obstacle that couldn’t be bulldozed over. She didn’t like taking no for an answer and she always got her way. It’s how she got the career she has, how she’s made a name for herself. The Black Widow was an artful spider, delicate feet gliding across the marble floors of the stage, spinning its web and entrancing those who watched her dance. The Black Widow was an innocent being on stage, a simple creature who executed routines flawlessly and told the story of the dance with raw emotion and talent. If only they knew of her _bite_ behind the curtains.

Another show finished, one shared with her sister. She was also named Black Widow, for the sake of keeping equals amongst them but Natasha knew better. Yelena Belova was nothing but a copycat, with nothing hiding in the shadows unlike Natasha did. The redhead took a step forward and Yelena took one too, always behind and never straying too far away. If it wasn’t for Natasha and the ever handsome payment of the Red Room Academy, Yelena would have no place to live. Probably would have burned in the fire with mama and papa by now. Maybe if she wasn’t so self-absorbed, so caught up in the spotlight, Natasha would have noticed how thick the shadows had become behind her sister.

“Alexei mentioned you guys ran out of ice. Want me to pick some up so we can celebrate?” Yelena asked as they walked down the steps that led off the stage, cheers, and claps following them from the audience. Tucking a stray red curl behind her ear Natasha glanced at the blonde and waved her off. “No, it’s fine. I can go grab it,” She assured her. “I need to take care of things first anyway before going back. Start the party without me, would you,” She told her.

Yelena seemed hesitant at first, though Natasha didn’t understand why, before eventually nodding. “Alright _sestra_ , I’ll see you later then.” They reached a hall and after giving the redhead a brief hug she started making her way down one end. “Don’t drink all of the vodka without me!” Natasha called out as she made her way down the opposite way. “No, promises!” She heard her sister call back before disappearing out of view. Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she walked to her dressing room, removing the few ribbons in her hair while she was at it.

It was routine at this point in her career to remove her wedding band before a performance and then slip it back on after. In her dressing room on her makeup desk, she found the same old ring box she used to store the ring and reached over to grab it. The moment her fingers took hold of the box she felt a strange feeling in her gut, something off… and not right. Which was weird, because she never felt that way when reaching for her ring. Usually, her stomach would fill with butterflies and happiness at the thought of her beloved husband. She’s been married to him for five years now and it still felt like they were some newlywed couple. _Alexei Shostakov_. The flutter did not come this time.

The marriage had been arranged, neither of them had been happy of course. Their parents had them engaged to each other way back when they were mere children, as was customary with Russian marriages. There was no say and no way of backing out. After one year of marriage though, and several attempts to get pregnant (as was also customary and necessary unless they wanted to bring shame to their families), and several miscarriages later their pain had brought them together.

The next year they got to actually know one another and pushed aside whatever ill will they held towards their at first non-consensual marriage. Despite not being able to bear children they eventually found a way to be happy with one another. Alexei was the light of her life and vice versa. Their families had been disappointed at their failure to provide an offspring and in an effort to push that part of their lives behind them they made the huge decision to move to America.

It was in the fourth year that things truly started to change, for the worst and then for the better. A fire had consumed Natasha’s family home, taking her parents and grandparents with it. Her baby sister, Yelena, who had recently turned 18, had thankfully been in class when it happened and didn’t perish with her loved ones. With no one else to go to, she packed her bags and started living with Natasha. Natasha at this point had made somewhat of a name for herself in America- _Chicago_ to be precise. There was a dance academy that took her in and honed her already excellent skills and offered her a job to dance and sing every Friday and Saturday night, the rest of the week spent teaching the younger students.

When Yelena arrived Natasha found her a place in the academy and soon after proving her worth was placed in Natasha’s show, once named the widow, was now the Black Widows. They were a famous sister act duo from then on and Alexei supported them through and through. They were on top of the world.

Thinking nothing of it Natasha slid the ring on her finger, covering the barely noticeable tan line on her pale skin. She went through the meditative routine of removing her outfit, makeup, and pointe shoes. It was like shedding the character off of her, saying goodbye before seeing it again the next week. She took care to apply some medical lotion and bandage her bleeding toes, stretch her aching muscles before finally redressing. It was an hour before she finally left the academy, no doubt her sister and husband were already drinking away in their little apartment above the hotel a block away. Maybe she should buy some more alcohol while she was at it. Yes… _definitely_.

Thirty minutes later and she was leisurely making her way back, two bags in hand. One with extra drinks, and one with ice she was sure Alexei and Yelena needed by now. She smiled at the thought, the two of them sitting around and drinking warm vodka, complaining about the warmth with the window wide open, wondering when the hell she’ll come home. The smile turned into a smirk as she thought about her husband, about the way he was probably sweating right now. How it’ll start on the edge of his forehead, making it’s journey down his face to his sharp jawline, dripping off the skin before attaching itself to his chest, shirt unbuttoned to cool him down slightly from the hot summer air.

She thought about being there right now, catching that droplet of sweat with her tongue before licking her way up to his bare chest, stopping at his neck to suckle before continuing up to his waiting lips. The things she wanted to do with him plagued her mind at that moment and she wasn’t surprised to find a pleasurable heat build between her thighs. She couldn’t wait till they retired to their rooms for the night, wanting to scream out loud with Alexei in their bed. _Quietly._ She remembered the scolding she got early the next morning one day about not wanting to hear her sister orgasm in the room beside hers.

She quickened her steps as she neared the hotel, once again glad that they had offered to build them a staircase to the side of the building, for easier access into the apartment. It was much easier compared to walking into the hotel, riding the elevator up, to then take another secret staircase. Natasha climbed the stairs quickly but carefully, for her poor feet were sore, and then slowly neared the door that led inside. Her brows furrowed as she heard what she thought was banging, but soon realized it was a hard thumping.

Furrowed brows and confused eyes soon turned wide as she heard the unmistakable sound of a moan, a manly groan soon following after. Her eyes filled with tears as realization set in, for it was obvious who was in there and what they were doing.

Alexei, her husband with her sister.

Alexei… her _husband_ … _doing_ her _sister_.

She felt betrayal settle deep in her bones, it’s embarrassment flushing her skin and the shock stinging.

Standing out there for a good while Natasha contemplated leaving, running away, and never looking back. But she found she couldn’t find it in herself to walk back down those stairs. She needed more proof. So with a deep breath and with resolve she opened the unlocked door and stepped inside, and wouldn’t you know… there they were. Right in the living room, window wide open, sweat clinging to his body, but not at all how she thought or imagined. Instead, he stood there, arms wrapped around her sister’s waist, while she was upside down, sucking away. They must have changed positions since she first heard the noises. They also didn’t know she was there, for Yelena’s head wasn’t facing her, and her legs were blocking Alexei’s view, both of them together and up in the air. 

Natasha wasn’t thinking.

She didn’t remember the knife suddenly in the palm of her hand as she crossed the kitchen.

Didn’t remember the sounds of her bags falling to the ground.

What she did remember though was the look of Alexei’s face when Yelena’s legs came down into a split, revealing his chin wet with her juices and his eyes wide with shock and surprise. Everything else was a blur. Their screams, their cries. She wasn’t sure how long it went on, how long it took for their blood to drain from their bodies, and for the light to finally leave their eyes. When she came back to herself she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, blood staining parts of her face and mixing with the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

_“What did you do after?”_

_“I was working on autopilot. I was aware and yet my body moved without me thinking…”_

She showered. As if it was any other ordinary night she washed her hair, scrubbed her pale body clean, attended to her bruised feet, dried herself, and then got dressed. The two bodies in the middle of her living room were left completely ignored until she was finished. Passing by them she grabbed her purse and left the apartment, returning with all the cleaning supplies imaginable. She rolled up the carpet, stuffed it in a bag, scrubbed the wooden floors beneath till there wasn’t a spec out of place. She disrobed the two bodies, threw away the clothes, and then washed them clean. It was as if she was trying to cleanse herself of the red.

_“There was so much red…”_

Once all the blood was gone, and only when all the blood was gone, did Natasha finally remove the bodies. No one saw her drag them out, no one saw her stuff them in her car, and no one saw her drive off into the night. It was 4 am when she finally returned, her clothes, hair, and skin smelling of smoke and burned flesh. She took another shower and then fell asleep.

She didn’t take no for an answer, didn’t allow people to step over her. And of course, didn’t take well to _betrayal_. Despite the innocent and calm mask she set in place for the world to see, deep down below was a monster ready to be released. Two days later and she felt nothing for what she’s done, a week later and still she felt not even an ounce of remorse or regret for her actions.

Alexei had been angry about their marriage in the beginning because he had been _seeing her_ _sister_. After Alexei had fallen in love with Natasha Yelena had grown jealous and angry. She hated that Natasha had everything she did not. She hated how perfect her sister was, how she won all the competitions, had all the guys at her feet, and most importantly stole what was rightfully hers, despite the marriage being arranged. Yelena agreed to move to America so she could get _closer_ to her sister’s husband. She followed so closely in Natasha’s footsteps, mimicked and copied the redhead, in an effort to win Alexei over again, to hopefully allow him to see a bit of her sister in _her_. And it worked. 

Yelena had a bite sure. 

But Natasha’s bite, in the end, had been _lethal_ . The redhead had broken the most important rule. _Don’t murder_. Although… she had always been a rule breaker.


End file.
